Run Devil Run
by mockingjay23
Summary: Kurt is sick of Sebastian trying to steal Blaine, so he goes to give him a piece of his mind.. except it doesn't go according to plan. Kurbastian PWP One-Shot!


**Definitely not canon... but I just love this pairing :-) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed open the doors of the Senior Commons and watched while the Warblers in the room fell silent. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides.<p>

"Kurt!" many cried from around the room as they all walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" David asked. Kurt took a calming breath.

"I need to talk to Sebastian," he hissed, his eyes focused on the tall brunette who was smirking at the back.

"Alone," he added. The Warblers looked at each other, confused, and then back to Sebastian.

"Oh, go on then. This won't take long," Sebastian said easily.

"We'll just end practice early, then. See you all tomorrow," David announced, and they all shuffled out of the room. The doors shut with a slam, and the two stared at each other in the silence. Sebastian cocked his head.

"What did I do to grace myself with your presence?" Sebastian said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I am so fucking sick of you. You just don't seem to understand that you need to stay away," Kurt snarled the last words, "from Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"He doesn't want you," he hissed, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Sebastian was smiling, staring at him in that infuriating way of his. Sebastian raised one eyebrow, and stepped forward, his body a few inches from Kurt's. Kurt found himself looking up to Sebastian's looming figure –something he wasn't used to.

"Really now? He doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't know that I would be so," Sebastian raked his eyes obviously over Kurt's body, and Kurt fought the urge to flush. "So much better," Sebastian purred. Kurt glared and took a step back.

"I bet you guys haven't even done anything. Hmm? You certainly look like a little virgin. It's a shame, with an ass that nice," Sebastian said slowly, tilting his head.

"Shut up," Kurt hissed. "I've had him screaming my name," Kurt said slowly, stepping back towards Sebastian. "Looking absolutely fucking wrecked," Kurt finished, staring smugly up at the other boy. Sebastian growled. He stepped forward, his chest hitting Kurt and making the slightly shorter boy back up. Sebastian kept walking until Kurt was backed against the wall.

"What if," he murmured, "You want me to back off Blaine… so you could have me yourself?" Kurt swallowed.

"You're clearly on drugs, if that's what you think," Kurt sniped back, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian said, raising his hands so they were planted on the wall on either sides of Kurt's head. Kurt's eyes widened. _This is not how this was supposed to go, _Kurt thought, and tried to backpedal.

"Sebastian," Kurt hissed, raising his hands to push against the broad… _muscled…_ chest of Sebastian. But he didn't budge. If anything, he just moved closer.

"I bet I could make you scream." Kurt snarled and gave one final push, and Sebastian backed off, grinning wickedly. Kurt's eyes narrowed again as he took a deep breath.

_(AN: Kurt = __**bold **__and Sebastian = __underlined__)_

**I always knew you were a bad boy  
>I used to think that it was cool<br>You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
>But now I'm coming after you<strong>

Sebastian grinned as he circled Kurt, his fingertips trailing down Kurt's shoulders and arms.

Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run  
><span>Run Devil Devil Run Run<span>

Sebastian murmured, a smirk plastered on his face.

**I never knew about your red horns  
>I never saw your evil scars<br>You used to be what I would live for  
>But then you went and stabbed my heart<strong>

Kurt backed away from Sebastian, standing behind the couch. Sebastian walked over and stood just in front of the couch.

The promises that you promised  
><span>Are about as real as an air guitar<span>  
><span>So watch your back 'cuz imma steal your car<span>

Sebastian leaped over the couch and backed Kurt against a small table. Kurt hissed and whirled away from Sebastian.

**You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I know the right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run  
>Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run<br>Run Devil Devil Run Run**

Sebastian grinned eagerly and he followed Kurt.

Now that your living with a vampires  
><span>You better get yourself a gun<span>  
><span>I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir<span>  
><span>I'll string you up to have some fun<span>

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Run Devil Devil Run Run<strong>

**You better run, run, run, run, run  
><strong>**Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay**

**You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I know the right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run  
>Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run<br>Run Devil Devil Run Run**

Run Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
><span>Run Devil, Devil, Run Run<span>

**I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
>I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk<br>You better sail off to the seven seas  
>There's not enough room for you and for me<br>**

Once again if you please,

**There's not enough room for you and for me**

Kurt found himself pushed down onto the desk that the council used for their meetings. Wes' gavel clattered to the floor as Kurt scooted back, away from Sebastian. Sebastian grinned at him and walked along the side, trailing his hands along Kurt's legs. Kurt swallowed a moan. He was horribly turned on… by _stupid smirky meer-kat boy. _He repressed a shudder as they moved to the final chorus of the song.

**You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey<br>I wish I know the right from the start  
>That I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run  
>Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run<br>Run Devil Devil Run Run**

Kurt inhaled quickly as he found Sebastian's face looming in front of his own.

"Not bad, Hummel. I was still better. But a good effort for a virgin," Sebastian sneered, as he turned to walk out of the room. Kurt snarled and shot off of the table and shoved Sebastian roughly to the wall. He moved in and leered up at the smirking boy.

"I'm not a vir-" Kurt began, but was interrupted on Sebastian's lips crashing over his own, his hands tangling painfully in Kurt's hair. Kurt let out an involuntary moan that had Sebastian pulling back with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, we-" Sebastian began.

"Shut up!" Kurt hissed, his fingers curling in the hair at nape of Sebastian's neck and drew him back to Kurt. Kurt parted his lips and Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling and battling with Kurt's. Sebastian groaned and flipped them, so he was pinning Kurt to the wall. His hips ground down against Kurt, their erections rubbing together and creating _mind blowing _friction. Kurt pulled back and took a few panting breaths.

"This is so wrong," he managed. Sebastian chuckled.

"Let me tell you something, if you stop worrying about right and wrong, life gets _a lot _more fun," he said with a wry grin. Kurt's body shuddered and Sebastian dove in again, kissing Kurt furiously while one of his hands slipped down and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt stiffened as Sebastian's nails raked across his stomach. He felt Sebastian's laugh, as the shirt came off. Kurt blindly felt for Sebastian's blazer and soon had that off and tossed on the floor. Sebastian backed off as he fumbled with his belt and slipped his pants off, Kurt doing the same. He made to unbutton his shirt but Kurt reached and grabbed his tie, pulling Sebastian to him.

"Now, please," Kurt mumbled against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian turned Kurt around and pushed him so he was facing the wall and pressed against it. Sebastian's fingers appeared by Kurt's face.

"Suck," he ordered, and Kurt did, eagerly sucking the fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva. Sebastian pulled his fingers free and pushed his first finger in, just past the first ring of muscle. Kurt tensed, and his breath came in short pants.

"Go," he hissed, and Sebastian pushed his finger in all the way, and then drew it out. He continued this until Kurt was moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on Sebastian's finger and get friction against the wall. Sebastian chuckled and used his other hand to hold Kurt's hips steady. He pushed in with another finger and started scissoring them, Kurt mewling and trying to rock his hips above.

"Now, please, Sebastian," Kurt whined. Sebastian pulled out his fingers and Kurt whined at the loss, but Sebastian spit into his palm and rubbed his dick a few times before lining up at Kurt's entrance. Kurt took a deep breath as Sebastian plunged forward. Kurt hissed, and moved one of his hands back to rest on Sebastian's hip. Sebastian leaned forward and placed small kisses along Kurt's shoulders, licking and nipping while Kurt adjusted to the intrustion.

"Move," Kurt grunted, and Sebastian pushed in all the way. Kurt winced against the burn, but ground his hips back to meet Sebastian's thrust. Sebastian grunted and pulled out, then slowly slid in again. Kurt groaned as one of Sebastian's hands grabbed his hip, the other was braced on the wall beside Kurt's head. Kurt had his hands splayed against the wall, his head thrown back. Sebastian's thrusts speeded up, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the room.

"Fuck!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian hit his prostate. His hips ground back as Sebastian kept hitting that spot over and over, turning Kurt into a wreck. Sebastian's hips snapped forward as heat coiled in Kurt's abdomen. His dick was leaking everywhere and throbbing. The hand on his hip creeped forward and circled around Kurt's dick, rubbing up and down, and circling around the head. Kurt's head was thrown back on Sebastian's shoulder as he pounded into him.

"Fuck, so, close," Kurt grunted as Sebastian kept up his merciless pace. Sebastian struck his prostate one last time, and Kurt came, screaming Sebastian's name and shooting ropes of cum over the dark wood-paneled walls of the common room. Sebastian kept going, his thrusts turning irregular, and his hand clenching back around Kurt's hip. Kurt cried out at the oversensitivity, but Sebastian kept going, his thrusts stuttering and a constant stream of curses pouring out of his mouth. Sebastian's hips snapped forward one last time, as he came deep in Kurt's ass with a loud yell before collapsing against Kurt's sweaty back. They both stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily. Sebastian pulled out and sank down against the wall. Kurt joined him.

"I feel gross," Kurt murmured.

"You're hot," Sebastian stated simply. Kurt turned to look at him lazily.

"And don't worry," he added. "I won't tell Blaine." Kurt stiffened. _Fuck, I just cheated on Blaine, _Kurt thought with horror. Sebastian's hand came up and caressed his jawbone. Kurt stood and found his shirt and slipped it on. He looked at his pants resentfully, before slipping them on. He shook his butt awkwardly with a mix of pain and revulsion.

"This is so gross, you don't have a tissue or something, do you?" Kurt asked. Sebastian shook his head with a smirk. He reached for his pants and shimmied them on, still not leaving his spot on the floor.

"Told you I'd make you scream," Kurt paused on his way to the door.

"I was better," he said, shrugging. Sebastian chuckled and his head fell back against the wood with a thunk.

"You weren't bad, let me know if you wanna do it again, yeah?" Sebastian said. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned.

"Oh yeah," he called, still not turning. "Stay away from my boyfriend." Kurt opened the door, and he heard Sebastian's laughter floating towards him as he slipped out and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Okay? Let me know, please :-) And feel free to check out my other stories on my author's page!<strong>

**And the song is "Run Devil Run" by Ke$ha **


End file.
